Programming of personalization features in a motor vehicle such as, for example, the automatic door lock/unlock function (whether or not the doors automatically lock when the vehicle is shifted from “park” and whether or not the doors automatically unlock when the vehicle is shifted into “park”) as well as functions such as resetting the “change oil indicator” is presently done in either of two ways. In expensive or “high end” vehicles, such programming is done by one or more switches that are dedicated to the programming function, usually in combination with a dedicated display. Use of dedicated switches and displays is costly because of the added components and may detract from the refined appearance of the dash board. In less expensive or “low end” vehicles, such programming is done by various existing switches available within the vehicle. The number of features that can be programmed in low end vehicles is limited due to the limited number of available switches and the number of unique operations of these switches that can be provided to the vehicle operator without confusion. In existing low end vehicles such programming is often awkward, confusing and non-intuitive. For example, the automatic door lock/unlock function may be performed by pressing and holding the door “lock” switch for a prescribed length of time and listening for and counting the number of times an audible alarm chimes. Alternatively, this function may be programmed by an even less intuitive combination of actions with the turn signal, ignition key, and lock switch.
All of the existing mechanisms and methods for programming operator programmable personalization options are either costly or confusing and non-intuitive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide mechanisms and methods by which such personalization options can be easily and intuitively programmed without requiring additional dedicated components. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.